dougfandomcom-20200214-history
Doug's on TV
Episode information= Doug's on TV is the second part of the third episode of the second season of Nickelodeon's Doug. Cast *Doug Funnie *Porkchop *Judy Funnie *Skeeter Valentine *Phil Funnie *Theda Funnie *Aunt Betty Ann *Cowpoke Pete *Flapjack the Clown *Roger Klotz *Stinky Synopsis Doug's Aunt Betty Ann visits the Funnie household to tell the family that Doug is going to be on a show she works on called "Kiddie Korral", much to his embarrassment. Recap Intro Doug's Aunt Betty Ann, who works at the 12 WBLT TV station in Bloatsburg, comes to the Funnie household and visits them. She states that Doug is going to be on TV, much to Doug's delight. Main Episode Doug's imagination: A program named "The Doug Funnie Show" is being premiered, and Doug is being introduced as the audience cheer for him. Doug's excitement, however, soon changes to embarrassment when he finds that he is going to be on Kiddie Korral, a kiddie show Aunt Betty Ann works on, much to his dismay. Doug's imagination: On the Kiddie Korral show, a cowboy named Cowboy Bob uses his rope to catch Doug, dressed in a diaper while sitting on a highchair, with a clown named Flapjack besides. Doug then inflates in size and screams in embarrassment. When Skeeter comes over, he tells Doug that he shouldn't worry because no one over age six watches the show. He, of course, reluctantly agrees to attend the show with Doug when Betty Ann tells him that he offered him tickets to attend it with Doug. At the TV station, Doug and Skeeter gain contempt from the others due to their age. When they end up watching Kiddie Korral through the bleachers, Doug thanks Skeeter for sticking up with him, telling him that even though everyone will see them at the show, at least they are in it together. Skeeter then puts on a pair of shades and a false mustache and beard to disguise his identity. When the show starts, Doug is in a disaster, as Skeeter has suddenly found interest in the show and Aunt Betty Ann was watching over him. Things get worse when Doug is volunteered to play "Romper Roundup" and is brought on the set by Cowpoke Pete. Pete renames him "Hoss" and has Doug ride a mechanical pony, which brings him into a tub of mud. He also chases a pig named Squealer and hogties Flapjack the clown. Roger and his gang are watching him (from his television at his house) perform his act, as well as getting his performance taped in a cassette in the process. Back at the Honker Burger, Doug is in a state of humiliation and tells Skeeter that he feels that people will find out and laugh at him. Roger then arrives and threatens to expose the tape of Doug's performance on TV in public. Doug's imagination: Roger is making money off of getting everyone to ride the "Hoss" (Doug) as the latter is seen given Willie a ride. Betty Ann then tells Doug that Roger looks familiar. Back at school, the next day, Doug tries to convince Roger to not expose his performance to the world. Aunt Betty Ann then comes around and tells everyone that Roger was also on the show a year prior and that she still has the tape of his performance. Roger subsequently states that his grandma made him attend it. In the video, Roger is seen in Kiddie Korral chasing a pig and ends up in a tub of mud in the process. So Roger agrees not to expose the tape of Doug's performance in public and the two are at Doug's house eating popcorn together while watching the tapes burn in the fire of the fireplace. Trivia *The foot fungus commercial from Doug's Cool Shoes is shown briefly on Roger's TV. |-| Gallery= Doug’sonTV01.jpg Doug's On TV.jpg |-| Transcript= Category:Season 2 Category:Title Taglines with Porkchop turning off the Light